Ceratosaurus
Ceratosaurus is a large theropod dinosaur that originated from Late Jurassic North America. It is distinguished by its blade-shaped horn on its snout and the dermal armour on the middle of its back.https://www.jurassicworldevolution.com/research Jurassic World Evolution History Ceratosaurus was one of the animals illegally cloned by InGen on Isla Sorna in 1999, soon after the company had been acquired by Masrani Global. After InGen abandoned the cloning facility on Sorna, the Ceratosaurus was released into the wilds of the island, where it was briefly encountered by the survivors of a plane crash on the island in 2001. The existence of the Ceratosaurus, which was absent on InGen's list, was later reported to the authorities, as with the presence of Corythosaurus, Ankylosaurus and a Spinosaurus, though these reports were later covered up.Dinosaur Protection Group, What Killed the Gene Guard Act (http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group Article) It is unknown if any Ceratosaurs were transported to Isla Nublar when Jurassic World opened in 2004, though by 2018, the species was reportedly extinct.Dinosaur Protection Group - Poster "Cruelty", available (http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/) Description |caption_align=center |image1 = CeratoRainforest.png |caption1 = RAINFOREST |image2 = CeratoCoastal.png |caption2 = COASTAL |image3 = CeratoWetland.png |caption3 = WETLAND |image4 = CeratoSavannah.png |caption4 = SAVANNAH }} The base genome of Ceratosaurus has a red head, neck, and upper back, and a creamy body with dark black stripes. It has a large number of osteoderms, a horn on its snout, and a smaller horn above each eye. So far two colour variations is known; one which has more pronounced dark stripes across its body and the other which has a more orange body. Behaviour From what has been seen so far in demo gameplay and footage, Ceratosaurus seems to be an aggressive and voracious predator, that targets mainly smaller herbivores but can also tackle larger herbivores, including ''Triceratops''. They can either be housed alone, in pairs or in a group of three, depending on the size of the exhibit. Paleontology Ceratosaurus remains have been found in North America and Tanzania, and possibly in Portugal. In the Morrison Formation, it is one of the rarer therapods, being overshadowed by the more common Allosaurus. An interesting feature of Ceratosaurus are the lines of osteoderms, raised bony growths, down its back. These act as a type of armour, which suggests that Ceratosaurus competed with and was even prey for larger carnivores such as Torvosaurus and Allosaurus. It can be deduced that Ceratosaurus was in the middle of the food chain. Its primary prey were small to medium ornithopod dinosaurs such as Dryosaurus, Camptosaurus or Othnielosaurus. Ceratosaurus' most famous feature is its three horns, one on its snout and two above its eyes. Originally it was believed to have been a dangerous weapon used to attack herbivores or rivals. In recent studies it has been concluded that the horns were too blunt and fragile to be used as weapons and were more likely display features. Trivia *''Ceratosaurus'' was the second dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 26 January 2018. *The base genome of the Ceratosaurus is based on its appearance in Jurassic Park III.Jurassic Park III * Ceratosaurus previously appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. *In the demo-build of Jurassic World Evolution revealed in March 2018, Ceratosaurus was the only carnivore available on Isla Matanceros. Gallery CeratosaurusAlternateSkin.png| Kentro vs. Cerato.png|''Ceratosaurus'' fighting Kentrosaurus. JWECeratosaurus.jpg Ceratosaurus_Eating_Guest.png|''Ceratosaurus'' about to eat a guest. CeratosaurusDarkBrownSkin.png|Savannah skin for Ceratosaurus. References Further reading External links Category:Carnivores Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Saurischians Category:Ceratosaurs Category:Late Jurassic